Truth
by caleric123
Summary: Calleigh goes to visit a friend to get the truth
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a quick little disclaimer, and this goes for all my stories: I own nothing, all is owned by CBS(damn) and if anything looks familiar it is just a coincidence. Thats it.**_

**Calleigh pulled into the visitors parking spot outside the condo and took a deep breath, this was not a conversation she was looking forward to but it was inevitable and she owed him at least that. He was her friend and she let him down. Calleigh leaned over to the passenger seat and grabbed the case of beer and the pizza and exited her car. She made her way to the 3****rd**** floor of the apartment complex and stood in front of his apartment door. Well this is it she thought to herself. She knocked on the door and waited. A few minutes later the door opened.**

' **Hey" he looked at her kind of shocked, Calleigh here at his apartment? This was new.**

' **Hey Ry can we talk?" she smiled shyly at him and held out the beer**

**Ryan grabbed it from her and motioned for her to come in**

" **I brought pizza as well" she made her way to the small kitchen and set the pizza on the table while Ryan put the beer in the fridge, extracting two bottles from the box, and motioned to her**

**Calleigh took the beer and smiled, while Ryan grabbed some plates and the two of them sat at the kitchen table.**

" **well your place its nice" Calleigh looked around the apartment it was small but nicely furnished and very neat. But knowing Ryan being OCD and all that was not surprisingly**

**Ryan smiled at Calleigh**

"**come on Cal you didn't come her to see my apartment so what up?"**

**Calleigh sighed " look Ryan about today the case with Billy, I really feel bad for the way Eric and I were towards you and I think we should talk about it"**

**Ryan nodded, they did need to talk, he didn't want to bring the team down because of his mistake, and he didn't want to lose their trust**

" **I am so sorry Cal, I know I screwed up"**

" **you should of came to me. You always can talk to me I thought you knew that."**

**Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his chair and set his pizza down he looked at Calleigh and took a deep breath.**

" **I don't really feel lately that I could talk to you." He looked down **

**Calleigh reached out and took his hand**

"**hey come on Ry, why would you feel that way, we have always been able to talk"**

"**Come on Cal its different know, you know you Delko"**

**Calleigh pulled her hand away from Ryans in shock, how did he know?**

"**Delko?"**

"**Come on Cal" Ryan smiled at her " its pretty obvious you say we can talk, then that goes both ways"**

**Calleigh took a swig of her beer, thinking for a minute, there was no getting out of this he knew which means most of the lab probably knew. She set her beer down and nervously pulled at the hem of her shirt. Here goes**

" **look Ryan I don't know what you want me to say, but I love him. And he loves me, I have never been happier. I know it makes things difficult for the team, but I can't run away from my feelings forever, I have wasted so much time trying to run, and I am tired. I think Eric and I both deserve some happiness. Don't you?"**

**Ryan was shocked he didn't expect her to cave so easily he had been subtly at both of them for months and so far he got nothing.**

" **Cal I am happy for you guys its just that with you and Delko together it makes it kinda akward talking to you about stuff, I feel like its wrong, like us hanging out like this is wrong, I mean what would Eric say about his girlfriend sitting with another guy having pizza and beer?"**

" **He knows I'm here" Calleigh answered simply " look Ryan I know things are different know, so since everything is out of the closet, lets promise not to let anything come in the way of the team again allright?" Calleigh smiled sweetly**

" **Allright, but if he hurts you…"**

**Calleigh laughed at Ryan, and then finished their pizza and made small talk about work and the lab for about another hour.**

**Calleigh left Ryans feeling really good, not only because their relationship was on the mend, But it felt good that someone else knew about them, maybe they should go public, Calleigh sighed as she drove home. If only it were that easy…..**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Calleigh exited her shower and wrapped a big white towel around herself, she left the bathroom and went into her bedroom and sat down on 'her side' of the bed and began applying lotion to her legs.**

**Eric looked up from the files he was reading and admired her.**

" **I see you watching me" Calleigh teased as she got up and went to the dresser to choose something to wear to bed. She decided on a pair of red silk PJ bottoms with a matching silk camisole.**

" **you only told me not to do that at work, and this" he said slowly " is definitely not work"**

**Calleigh smirked at him as she removed the towel and got dressed, she could feel his eyes watching her every move, and honestly she loved it.**

" **So me an Ryan talked." She said**

" **you sure know how to kill a mood Cal"**

**Calleigh rolled her eyes and walked over to the bed and climbed in next to him. She scooted her body next to his and rested her head on his chest,**

" **he knows about us" she whispered**

**Eric sighed and put down his files ' I am not surprised, I mean he has been asking Subtly but still he has an idea. Its not like he is going to say anything Cal"**

" **No I know that" I sit up and look at his face, I lean over and stoke his cheek " what if I want them to know" I whispered to him**

**Eric was shocked, that was definitely not what he was expecting, " Cal I told you nearly two years ago, back when you were with ahh him" Eric cringed at the thought of Jake " I told you baby I would transfer, and I will. I would do anything for you"**

**Calleigh leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, " I know, but I think we should cross that bridge when we get to it, first step lets tell Horatio and see what he says."**

**Calleigh resumed her position cradled back in Erics arms using his bare chest as her pillow.**

"**But Horatio already knows" Eric whispered**

"**What do you mean we never told him"**

**Eric laughed and pressed a kiss into Calleighs hair, "Come on Cal its H, he knows everything, hell he probably knew what was happening between us before we even knew"**

**Calleigh giggled, He was right, she kissed his chest and closed her eyes, it was going to be a big day tomorrow and she was going to need her sleep.**

"**well I am sure he will humour us and pretend we are letting him in on some big secret, and then the three of us can decide what needs to be done."**

**Eric Pushed her chin up with his hand so he could look at her, " are you sure queidra"**

**Calleigh smiled, she loved when he called her that. " never more sure about anything, I love you Eric, I don't want to hide anymore."**

" **I love you too" Eric wrapped his arms around her petite frame and they both fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about what the next days revelations were going to bring**

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric was hunched over scanning prints in a triple homicide, deep in concentration. When he heard a slight creak of the floor. He smiled to himself. 'H?"**

"**Eric, I got your message…you need to talk?" **

**Eric looked up from his work and looked at the older man who had become so much more than a boss to him over the years, more than a friend, family is what he was. Even though they had only been brother in laws for such a short period of time, he still felt like family. He always would**

"**Yeah H I do, its pretty important." Eric sat down on the stool in front of the layout table. He looked up at Horatio and could see an almost amused look in his eyes. " H I am sure you kinda already have an idea what has been going on with me an Calleigh"**

" **I may have my suspicions' Horatio stated**

" **well Calleigh and I have been seeing a lot of each other outside of work," Eric paused " I love her" Eric breathed**

"**You have for some time Eric, probably before either of you realized." Horatio stated pausing for effect.**

"**yeah I think ever since the shooting…"**

**Horatio interrupted you " Eric it has been long before the shooting,**

**Eric looked up at his boss puzzled and Horatio grinned**

"**Speed came to me not long before he left us," Horatio paused as you took in a sharp breath at the mention of speed ' He told me he was pretty sure you were falling for our ballistics expert, I knew there had been some flirting, and she always covered for you. But speed insisted it was more than that. I believe he said, Calleigh was the one who could get you to commit, you weren't much on long term back in those days."**

**Eric chuckled " no I guess I wasn't, and yeah there was an attraction and maybe even love, but neither of us were at that place then, I wouldn't of been a good enough man for her. Sometimes I wonder if I am now."**

" **Eric you have turned into a great man, and I am proud of you, and how you have handled everything, despite what you have been through.. I didn't think it would take you two this long though. So how long?"**

**Eric paused mulling over his questions. Conversations usually didn't take this long with H. You usually got brief little one line comments. This was different.**

" **About 6 mths I guess. I put my condo up for sale. I have been living pretty much with her for about 3."**

**Horatio smiled. Than sounded about right. If he calculated correctly that would mean right after the fire and Calleigh was in the hospital. Something about life threatening circumstances seemed to clear things up between these two. He chuckled**

" **So uh H… We don't want to hide anymore. I cant I mean this isn't just some fling. We discussed it and understand one of us will have to transfer and we are willing to do what needs to be done." Eric paused and looked up at his boss for the last 10 years**

"**Nobody is transferring," Horatio replied " for now you and Calleigh will remain part of the same team, but I will ask you two to work separate cases, just to keep things professional okay? Don't go throwing your relationship out there at work. But I will do whatever I can to protect you both. We will make it work Eric."**

**Eric sighed and ran his hand over his face. This was better than he could of suspected. He looked up to thank Horatio, but just like that he was gone. Eric laughed, how did that guy do that.**

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

**Calleigh was leaving the lab and heading towards her hummer with Ryan when she noticed Natalia and Eric coming back from another of the county hummers, with boxes of evidence. Obviously they had just come back from a scene. She hadn't seen much of Eric since they had been to work that morning. They were put on separate cases, oddly enough since they almost always worked together and they had been too busy to even call one another all day.**

"**Hey Ry I will meet you at the hummer okay I need to speak with Eric for a minute," she smiled.**

**Ryan took the hint and hurried ahead to the hummer.**

**Natalia noticed Ryan hurrying towards the hummer, and she smiled " Hey Eric pass me that box I will meet you inside" Eric looked up at her about to protest when he seen Calleigh walking towards him and he got it ' thanks Nat" Natalia gave Calleigh a quick hello and scurried towards the building.**

**When Calleigh finally reached Eric she stopped and looked up at him " hey there. I haven't seen you all day"**

**Eric reached out and skimmed his hands along her hips and pulled her close to him**

" **I missed you ." He whispered**

" **Eric…"**

" **Umm I talked to H"**

"**what!" Calleigh looked up at Eric and he cringed, he knew they agreed to talk to Horatio together but it just seemed the right time earlier.**

" **Cal I didn't mean to do it without you, but he approached me and well we talked. It was weird, good but weird. I felt kinda like I was talking to your father or something."**

**Calleigh laughed and relaxed in his arms a little more, " what did he say?"**

" **He knew, says he knew years ago this day was coming, something along the lines of about damn time." He smirked and calleigh punched his arm**

" **so what is going to happen to work." Calleigh was happy he knew but so scared at the same time, if Eric had to switch to nites, it would really be hard on the team not to mention they would have next to no time together. **

" **No switching, but be are to work on opposite cases, I can bring my ballistics to you and we can discuss work but no directly working the same cases, he doesn't want anyone to question our work especially in court, based on our relationship.**

" **so that's it" calleigh frowned " seems too easy to me" **

" **Lets just enjoy it okay, he also said not to flaunt our relationship, you know don't add fuel to Stetler, but its okay to be open, no more secrets quiedra, no more lies" Eric whispered and pressed his lips against her head. Calleigh sighed and looked towards the hummer where Ryan was patiently waiting**

" **okay well I better go I have a scene waiting for me,"**

" **yeah and I have to help Natalia tag and record all the evidence from our scene, and then I have like 3 hours of security tapes to go through." Eric groaned**

**Calleigh smiled and walked away, she turned towards him " oh Eric? You make sure you let Sam from AV know you have a girlfriend" **

**Eric looked puzzled "Sam?"**

"**Yeah, I am kinda getting sick of watching her undress you with her eyes everytime you are in AV, so make sure you let her know." She gave him a wink to let him know she was kidding and swayed her hips on her way towards the hummer.**

**God he was crazy about that woman, he thought as he made his way up the steps to the crime lab. He laughed as he thought about Sams reaction to the now **_**Taken**_** Eric Delko.**

**TBC**


End file.
